Heartbreak Remedy: A RougeAmy Story
by Yangyang
Summary: Amy was viciously dumped by Sonic, the guy she once was head-over-heel in love with. Heart broken and miserable, she turns to Rouge who had the perfect cure to Amy's broken heart: Ice Cream, movies, drinks...and a little "TLC", courtesy of Rouge the Bat


**Hello everyone! I know I haven't been here for a WHILE. But I'm back now, hopefully with some fresh new ideas for my new stories/chapters. For this one, I've decided to write a one shot yaoi/yuri pairing (I figured it was high time I challenge myself a bit more as a writer). I was going to do a Sonadow story, but I've seen a lot of that as it is. Plus, I've always been a fan of Amy/Rouge pairing; unfortunately, there weren't enough of these stories around… so I've made on of my own. Please bear with me as this is my first time writing a yaoi/yuri pairing let alone a Rouge x Amy story and it might get a little shaky throughout the story.**

**Anyway, here it is…my first Rouge x Amy story. **

O-O-O-O-O

One early evening, Rouge the Bat was soaring across Green Hill Zone treasure hunting as usual. As she was flying across the lake, she spotted a familiar hedgehog couple by the lakeside. By the looks of it, they were having a heated discussion about their relationship. Curiously, Rouge landed on top of the tree branches high enough so she wouldn't be spotted.

"Sonic, I loved you more than anything, even more than life itself; why won't you give me a chance to show you that?!"

_Uh oh, this doesn't sound good_. Rouge leaned in as she continued to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Amy; you're a great girl and all…but this is just not working for me"

"What do you mean? Sonic, I've given you my heart and my entire life for you! I was always there for you… and even when you often run away from me, I've always forgiven you!"

"Amy, listen—"

"No, Sonic; just tell me why you're dumping me and don't even think about using Eggman as an excuse, either!"

"Amy—"

"What have I ever done to you to deserve this? As soon as I said 'I love you' you just kept pushing me away"

"Listen Amy-"

"Just tell me why, Sonic"

"Amy—"

"And I want the TRUTH!"

"BECAUSE YOU CHASE ME AROUND LIKE A RABID ANIMAL ON A DAILY BASIS AND I AM FxxxKING SICK OF IT!"

Sonic's voice boomed all over the hills so loud that everything was silent. Rouge's mouth hung open after hearing such harsh words coming from the hero of Mobius. However, Rouge's shocked expression was nothing compare to the expression on Amy's face that looked like she was slapped across the face.

"I'm sorry to say this Amy, but it's true. You have an unhealthy obsession that's been driving me crazy since the day I meet you. The only reason why I haven't said anything about it was because you were my friend and I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

_Uh…it's a little too late for that, Big Blue…_ Rouge couldn't help but feel sorry for the rose-colored hedgehog…but she also knew that Sonic was not one to be tied down into a relationship.

"But since you want to know the truth, here it is: Amy, the only reason why I finally decided to date you is so you'll stop chasing me and asking me to marry you. But now I see that it was the wrong thing for me to do.

Amy struggled to comprehend what Sonic was saying to her. "You…you went out with me… out of pity? So all this was just another charity work for you? All those times we spent together…are you telling me that they meant absolutely **nothing** to you!?"

"In a word…yes. I'm sorry Amy, but this is just not for me. You want relationships and lifelong commitments, but those things just tie me down. I love my freedom; free to go on adventures and explore places…free to just relax and do whatever I want to do…you of all people should know that"

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "So, you mean to tell me that you're dumping me because you thought I was holding you back?"

Sonic just sighed knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere. "You know what, think whatever you want, Amy. All I know is this: this isn't working out for me and I think it's for the best that we just stay friends"

As Sonic turned to make a dash, he felt someone grab him from behind. As he turned behind his shoulder, he saw Amy crying her eyes out. "Sonic, don't go, please!"

"Amy…"

"Please don't leave me, Sonic…I love you so much" despite her pleadings, Sonic remained indifferent towards the weeping female hedgehog.

"Get off of me, Amy"

"Sonic, please…please give me another chance"

"I said let go"

Rouge watched in disbelief as poor Amy begged and pleaded for the cerulean hedgehog to take her back.

"I'll change, Sonic; I promise I won't chase after you for anything anymore! I'll do anything; just don't leave me, please!"

Finally, Sonic swiftly turned and grabbed Amy roughly by her shoulders forcing her to face him.

"RIGHT NOW, WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HARD-HEADED SKULL: I…DON'T…LOVE…YOU! I never loved you, I don't WANT to love you, and I will NEVER EVER FxxxKING LOVE YOU…EVER!" Sonic then shoved Amy back as he made his way to leave, but not before turning back to her to make sure he gets his message across.

"There's never going to be a future between us…and I'm sorry for doing this but it's for the best.

"But…Sonikku…I—"

"And please don't call me that…I never liked that nickname. Goodbye, Amy Rose" With that being said, Sonic speed off in the horizon of the hills.

"Sonikku, wait, please!" But alas, it was too late. The Blue blur was gone…gone from her life and her heart…for good. Poor Amy just fell on her knees and wept. The person who was supposed to be the love of her life just dumped her without a care in the world; his words alone were like ice daggers in her heart…and for what? Because he felt he was being tied down? His free-spirited personality was what made Amy fall in love him in the first place…why couldn't he see that?

_Humph, another typical example of male pride…what a sleaze! I ought to kick his ass to kingdom-come for doing this to Amy! I don't know what she saw in him…but I know for a fact that Amy is better off without him…_ A few moments after Sonic left, Rouge flew down from the tree branch and to where Amy was sitting. Seeing Amy in this state almost brought the jewel thief to tears because she knew what it was like to be dumped by someone you once dedicate your whole life to…only to be brushed aside like dust because of their stupid ego. She also felt anger towards the person responsible for putting Amy in this state…and he was supposed to be the hero of Mobius. Who knew Sonic would be capable of saying such cold, harsh words just because Amy happens to be in love with him? Guess this goes to show that nobody's perfect…

Amy jerked up as she felt a soft, gentle hand on her back.

"Oh, Rouge…y-you startled me" Amy quickly dried her eyes not wanting the jewel thief to see her tears.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Y-yeah, I'm…I'm okay…just got something in my eye, that's all" Amy's tears began to show once more, but again, Amy refused to allow them to fall.

Rouge just shook her head as she sat down next to Amy. "I know you're lying, Amy"

"How would you know that I'm—"

"I saw the whole thing…from up the tree...I'm sorry about what happened between you and Sonic"

Amy could no longer hold back her tears so she allowed them to fall freely. "I just…I just don't understand it, Rouge. I tried so HARD to show him how much I cared and loved him…and as soon as we started dating, he…I don't understand why he would dump me!"

"Hey, don't worry… it'll be okay" Rouge pulled Amy into a hug as Amy wept silently on the bat's shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Rouge. I did everything for Sonic…and…and he STILL treats me like dirt!"

"Well you know what, if he still treats you like that after everything you've done for him, honey I say let him go"

Amy looked at Rouge with a shocked expression as the bat continued on.

"Girl, any man that treats you the way he does doesn't deserve your love and from what I heard, it sounds like his egotistical male pride is the real reason why he felt like dumping you"

"But why, though…why now?"

"You tell me; I've been trying to figure that out since day one. But trust me on this one; from what I saw today, you're much better off without him"

Amy wiped the last remaining tears from her face. "You're probably right, Rouge. I've done enough for Sonic and all he does is taking me for granted. Maybe it's time I should move on"

Rouge stood up from her spot and offered Amy a hand. "Come on, Ames"

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to my place…something tells me that you could definitely use some quality 'girl-time' right now. Plus, I've got just the remedy to cure any heartbreak: some Hagen Daaz Ice Cream, romance movies, and cosmos. So how about it…what do you say?"

Amy smiled as she took Rouge's hand and was helped off from the ground. "Sounds good; I could use some girl-time right now. But if we're going to have a sleepover at your place, shouldn't we call the others?"

"Well we could…except Blaze is on a 2 week vacation with Silver, Shade is spending the night on Angel Island with Knuckles, Cream and Marine can't come because they're still too young to understand your situation…so, I guess it's just you and me tonight" Rouge smiled.

"Oh okay…um, Rouge…?"

"Yeah, hon—"Rouge was suddenly pulled into a nice hug from the younger female.

"Thank you for cheering me up…I really needed it"

"Sure, no problem, Rosy" Rouge replied hugging her back. "Now come on, hurry up and get your stuff!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going…" Amy giggled as the girls headed to Amy's house to pick up her stuff for their slumber party.

O-O-O-O-O

At Rouge's luxurious penthouse, the girls were watching some romance and drama movies in Rouge's master bedroom while enjoying some assorted Hagen Daaz caramel ice cream along with some cosmos and a bottle of tequila. Amy was wearing a white, long sleeve soft cotton night shirt with heart-shaped red polka-dot pajama shorts. Rouge was wearing a sugar-pink short nightie with a red Japanese silk mini robe that showed off her smooth, shaved legs and a silver anklet on her right foot.

"See, that's why all men are jerks" Rouge explained while taking another sip of her cosmopolitan.

"Ugh, tell me about it" Amy agreed as she dug another spoonful of her caramel cone ice cream and plopped it into her mouth. "I mean they expect you to wait on them hand and foot just to please them but never show any ounce of gratitude towards you"

Rouge leans over to steal a spoonful or ice cream from Amy's bowl. "You know what I "love" the most is how they expect us to listen to them talking about their problems, fancy careers, cars, how many girls they screwed around in the past and whatever…but when we got something important to say, they don't want to hear it!"

"And the worst part of it is, you strive yourself to show the guy you love that you're better than any girl out there, but in the end they'd always leave you for some random slut!" Amy replied as she took a swing of Rouge's cosmopolitan. "Bastards…"

During the rest of the movie, Amy began finding herself staring at Rouge who seemed to be fixated on the movie. She couldn't help but notice how well her curves were showing in all the right places including her chest and derriere, her silky-smooth legs…well-toned out, touchable, and flawless! How captivating her aquamarine eyes were and those soft, full lips just yearning to be…

_HOLD IT! What am I thinking; that's my best friend! A girl, at that! Damn… I shouldn't have drunk all those cosmos…_ Amy quickly returned her attention back to the movie. _Although, I will say that Rouge has a lot going on for her…it's no wonder every guy in Mobius wants to be with her… even Sonic…she's so beautiful…and so lucky, too…I wish I was more like her._

But little does Amy know, Rouge has been stealing glances at the pink hedgehog as well during the movie. _She looked so lost right know…anybody with eyes can see that despite her annoying temper, she has a very sweet and fun-loving personality that no one …not even I can resist. As for Sonic…the way he's been treating her, Amy should be glad to not waste anymore of her time with him…I know I am…she's very beautiful on the inside and out…it's a shame Sonic couldn't see that for himself…he has no idea what he's missing out on._

"So Amy, how are you holding out…are you going to be okay?"

"Honestly, Rouge…I don't even know anymore" Amy sighed bitterly. "You know, the last thing that Sonic said to me was that he wanted to still be friends…but for the past 2yrs, all Sonic does is run away from me and left me in the dust, even if it was just to help him on a mission. After everything that happened these past 2yrs…and after what he said to me earlier at the hills…I don't think I can ever trust his words anymore.

"Well, honestly Amy, I'd run for the hills too if you kept glomping me on a daily basis" Rouge giggled while earning a playful shove by the younger female.

"I'm being serious here! Even when I wanted to chill with him as friends…you know; spend the day with him, get to know him a little bit better…he still brushes me aside like yesterday's newspaper. Maybe… maybe it's time I should give up on love altogether…"

Rouge pulls Amy into a loving embrace "Don't say that, Amy. This isn't what you want; I know it isn't. You deserved to be loved just like everyone else"

"But Rouge…Sonic—"

"Sonic is too cocky and egotistical for his own good to realize what he had all along" Rouge gently lifts Amy's chin to face her.

"You deserve to be loved by someone who'll appreciate you for who you are. You're kind hearted, generous, sweet, and a very beautiful girl" Rouge leans over and kissed Amy softly on her forehead causing a blush to form on Amy's face.

"You need to be more open to… other options…and not reserving yourself for just one" The bat then kisses Amy on the cheek and another one down her lower jaw while gently caressing her shoulders. "Be more…open to new love in life, you know?"

_This is so wrong, Rouge is a woman! I shouldn't be liking this kind of attention; she's my friend…_Amy blushed even more as Rouge slides her arm around Amy's torso while the other hand was caressing her cheeks lovingly. Amy, as nervous as she was, found herself liking this kind of attention from Rouge…_and yet, I can't help but feel drawn towards her…does this mean what I think it means…?_

"Basically, Amy…you need to be with someone who…loves you back…" Amy closes her eyes in bliss as Rouge continued to stroke her cheek. Seeing as how Amy didn't react negatively, Rouge slowly leans in and closes the gap between her and Amy's lips.

As the kissed, Rouge could feel Amy tensing up so she began to pull away from her but not before giving a small peck at her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Amy?"

Amy blushed as she was stammering to find the right words. "N-nothing…i-it's just…well… I-I've never kissed anyone before…let alone a girl…second, I always thought you liked Shadow or Knuckles; I didn't know you were a…well…a lesbian…and third…why me?"

Rouge chuckled in response. "Well I'm shocked to say the least; I would've thought you and Sonic had kissed by know. Second, I'm actually bisexual. I've never really liked Shadow; he's handsome… but way too serious for me. At one point I did had a thing for Knuckles…but it didn't last very long. But you…I've always been interested in you the most, Amy…you're sweet, kind, caring, a great fighter…and at times, a very feisty gal…I guess you can even say I…kind of have a crush on you"

Amy was shocked! Never in her life did she expect for Rouge to make such a confession…and yet…for the longest time…Amy had always been fascinated with Rouge. Sure she did had a huge crush on Sonic…but Rouge…Amy had secretly admired Rouge since day one. Besides her supreme combat skills and her stealthy ability, her playful, fun loving personality is what attracted Amy the most.

"Well to tell you the truth…even though I was mad at you for beating me in the tournament and flirting with Sonic…not that I care anymore…I…I've always found you attractive, captivating, alluring, one hell of a fighter, very fun and playful…and sometimes very sweet as well….i guess it's safe to say I have a crush on you as well. But sometimes…I wish I was a little more like you"

"The way you are is just fine with me" Rouge said as she pulled Amy back into her loving embrace. "You can't let people dictate who you are…and for the record, if Sonic can't learn to appreciate who you are…then he has no idea what he's missing out on"

Amy smiled allowing Rouge to kiss her again, only this time the bat felt Amy kissing her back. As the kiss grew deeper, Rouge brought Amy's arms around her neck as they both leaned back on Rouge's bed side to side continuing to make out with each other.

_I've always imagined sharing this moment with Sonic one day…oh, but this…feeling of being touched…loved…and cherished by…a girl…and with Rouge, of all people! Oh, this feels so good…and so right…even better with Rouge. I don't even feel this way about Sonic. Does this mean…am I in love with Rouge now?_

Amy's light moans became noticeable when Rouge gently slid her hand down her sides while licking Amy's lips asking for entrance…but then felt Amy backing away upon contact with her tongue.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Sorry Rouge, I…I'm still a little new at this"

"Still nervous I see" Rouge chuckled as she cupped the young female's chin with one hand kissing her softly. "Don't be…just relax…"

Rouge once again licks Amy's lips trying to gain entrance. It wasn't long until Amy finally allowed Rouge inside her mouth as her tongue finally met Amy's. During their tongue wrestling match, Amy snuggled closer to the older female as the bat continued rubbing Amy's back in soft, smooth, circular motions as the new couple continued exploring each other's mouths and their bodies. At that point, both of them completely forgot about the movie that's still playing, half empty bottles of liquor, and melted ice cream on the table.

1 hour later, the couple finally pulled apart catching their breaths while gazing at each other's eyes.

"Wow…"

"I know…you're one hell of a kisser, Amy. Not bad for your first time"

"Yeah, but you have better experience at this than I do" Amy said while Rouge brushes off some strands of quills away from the rose hedgehog's face.

"True, but my past experience is nothing compared to my experience with you" Rouge replied as she and Amy shared another kiss with Amy's hand wondering up Rouge's smooth thighs.

"You know, Amy…I was wondering… in case you're not willing to work things out with Sonic…that maybe you'll consider being my girl?" Rouge notices Amy's shocked expression assuming that she may not be interested. "But…if you're not interested…I can totally understand I mean-"

Amy cuts Rouge off with a passionate kiss before saying her peace. "Sonic will always be my first crush…but you're my first love"

"So…does this mean…?"

"Yes, Rouge; I would love to be your girlfriend!"

The girls squealed in delight as they shared a passionate kiss before snuggling underneath the sheets with Rouge turning out the lamp.

"Rouge"

"Hmm…"

"I just want you to know… for the record, you're the most beautiful, sexiest, and greatest friend and lover I've ever known…and if Shadow and Knuckles couldn't see that…than they have absolutely no idea what they're missing out on.

"I know that's right" Rouge said while kissing Amy on the cheek. "Goodnight my lovely rose"

"Goodnight" Amy yawned while slowly drifting off to sleep. "…my sexy angel…"

While Amy is fast asleep in her arms, Rouge couldn't help but think of how all the times they used to dislike each other for several reasons: one, she used to work for Eggman, two; she was a jewel thief, and three; she couldn't stand Amy blowing her top every time she was talking to Sonic, her now ex-boyfriend.

…_and to think we used to be rivals…heh… how ironic…_ Rouge's eyelids grew heavy as she began to drift off to sleep as well. Rouge had hoped that one day she and Amy would one day take their newfound relationship further…and hoped that their friends will accept their relationship…

No one knows what tomorrow will bring for the new lovers or how things would turn out in the future… But for right now, being in each other arms is more than enough tonight. As for wanting to take their relationship further… that's something they'll have to work on together one day at a time.

**THE END**

**There you have it, folks; my first Rouge/Amy story. Please leave your reviews, comments…maybe and idea or two on how I can make better yaoi/yuri stories in the future.**

**Until then, see you next time :D**


End file.
